


Bound by Your Love

by WonderPickle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Writing, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, in almost every chapter, klance, klance 30 day challenge, klance fluff, lots of fluff, set in various times throughout canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: A 30 day writing challenge featuring Klance. Complete.





	1. Nose Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have ventured deep enough into Klance hell that I decided to do a 30 day challenge. but I couldn't find one I liked, so I made up my own. I posted it to my tumblr and all the chapters will be the names of the prompts, if you're curious.
> 
> listen all the chapters are going to be so short. sorry. but they will all be fluffy Klance nonsense AND I will update every day for 30 days in a row. 
> 
> all of the chapters are messy and short and bad but I don't know I'm trying. I'm still somewhat new to writing Klance so. they'll probably be scattered across canon.
> 
> so yeah. enjoy!

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

Keith groaned, groggy, and irritated that he was suddenly awake. But he kept his eyes closed. “ _ Lance _ ,” he whined. 

Lance grinned, propping his chin on his hand and pushing his elbow into the mattress. He blinked down at Keith, who buried his face against the pillow. “You’re a cute sleeper. Did you know that?”   


Keith smiled despite himself. “Then why aren’t you letting me sleep?” 

“ _ Cause _ .” 

Keith snorted. “Good answer.” He curled on his side, facing in the opposite direction of Lance. With help from his feet, he moved the covers further up his torso. He shrugged deeper into them.

Lance dropped his cheek onto Keith’s bare shoulder and huffed. Smiling, Keith tipped his head back to lean onto the top of Lance’s. His hair scratched Lance’s forehead. 

Lance nudged his nose against Keith’s earlobe. When Keith didn’t reply, he did it again. 

“Just because  _ you _ got your  _ beauty nap _ yesterday doesn’t mean everyone else did,” Keith said. His voice contained more amusement than annoyance, though.

Lance grinned and his breathing pattern against Keith’s skin fluctuated. He kissed the spot behind Keith’s ear. 

Keith flushed, prompting Lance to kiss him again. Keith started to smile. Wiggling out from under Keith’s head, Lance pressed his lips to the skin in front of Keith’s ear. Keith muttered something softly. But he didn’t move away.

Lance kissed his way across Keith’s cheek. When he reached Keith’s nose, he planted a lingering kiss before bumping his own nose against it. 

Keith’s eyelids popped open.

Lance beamed triumphantly. 

Keith watched him. Their eyes met, only inches apart. Lance was leaning over Keith, one hand pressed to the mattress and the other tracing shapes into Keith’s bare side.

Lance leaned in a little closer. His breath passed over Keith’s lips. 

“ _ Now _ you’re awa-”

But Keith kissed Lance before he could finish. He didn’t have to reach far to do it. Stretching his chin, he hooked onto Lance’s bottom lip with his own mouth and tugged it down. 

Lance stayed balanced overtop of Keith’s body, not putting his weight down. But he let Keith control his mouth however he wanted.

Their faces pressed together, noses bumping and hair brushing. 

Keith pulled Lance down next to him and together, they sank into the sheets. 

 


	2. Reunion Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think anyone is reading this story BUT I'm gonna keep writing because i love writing klance

Lance almost choked when he heard Shiro announce Keith’s return from the Blade of Marmora. And then he almost tripped on his way across the castle. He slid down hallways and stumbled over his own feet, practically bouncing off the walls. 

Everyone else followed suit, but they didn’t move  _ nearly _ as fast as Lance. 

All Lance could think about was getting to see Keith again. That prompted him to run as fast as his legs would carry him.

In a totally platonic way, of course.

_ Totally platonic _ .

When Lance found Keith, he was walking away from a ship that didn’t look like anything in the castle. Must’ve belonged to the Blade of Marmora.

He slowed down and caught his breath. He waited a tick, admiring Keith from a distance before getting noticed.

Keith was moving fast with his head down. Thinking about something, obviously. Probably something serious.

His shoes clicked against the floor.

Lance watched. He watched the way Keith’s body moved, the way he walked, the way he breathed. And he remembered how much he missed him.

He’d missed Keith  _ so _ much.

Lance felt himself flush. To ignore the memory, he cleared his throat.

Of course, Keith looked up. He raised an eyebrow. “Lance…?”

The blush in his cheeks deepened. He swallowed it down. “Keith.” Lance smiled.

To Lance’s surprise, Keith smiled back. 

And before he knew it, Lance was on his way to Keith. In a tick, he had his arms across Keith’s shoulders and he was pulling him into his chest.

Keith sputtered something in confusion. But when Lance tucked his chin onto his shoulder, Keith got over it. His initial stiffness dissipated. With a decreasingly tense exhale, he wrapped his arms around Lance and hugged him back, burying his face in the crook of Lance’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see you, Lance.”   



	3. Spooning for Warmth

Lance tossed and turned in the bed. He pulled the covers up to his eyeballs, then kicked them down to his toes, then shrugged them up again.

He couldn’t get comfortable because he was so freaking  _ cold _ .

He tried not to wake up Keith, though. He looked really cute and Lance didn’t want to disturb him. His hair was all sprawled across his face and the pillow. A desire to tuck it behind his ear instantly itched Lance’s fingertips. 

But he distracted himself trying to get warm instead. 

He slid his legs along the mattress and hugged them to his chest. He waited. 

But  _ really _ Lance didn’t have the patience to wait. 

He sat there for another tick. Waiting and shivering. 

Lance huffed. He gave an overdramatic groan before realizing that no one was listening. But he woke up Keith, who  _ just _ happened to be one of the lightest sleepers  _ ever _ .

Keith blinked, muttering softly, “Lance…?”

“Oh.” Lance instantly felt guilty. “Hey, babe. Sorry-I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

Keith frowned. “Are you cold again?” 

“A little. I don’t know  _ how _ you sleep with the temperature so low. I think I’m growing icicles.” 

“Oh.” Keith reached a hand out, fingers brushing Lance’s shoulder. “C’mere.”   


“What?”   


“C’mere. I can help.” He pulled Lance into his chest, wrapping his arms over Lance’s torso. Lance smiled and adjusted himself accordingly. Keith tucked his chin onto Lance’s shoulder, leaning into Lance’s cheek. His face was warm against Lance’s chilled skin.

Keith nestled a kiss in between strands of Lance’s hair.

Grinning, Lance settled into Keith’s arms. “Whatever you say, Big Spoon.” 


	4. Walking Hand-and-Hand

Lance threw his hands up in the air. “That was one of the worst missions ever!”

“Because you got it handed to you?” Keith prompted with a grin.

“Hey,  _ I  _ was kicking butts, not getting  _ mine _ kicked!” 

Hunk coughed into his hand. “Uh, Lance? You totally got served.”

“Hunk!” Lance screeched. “Whose side are you on?”

“There’s no sides,” Shiro interrupted. He furrowed his brows. “We’re all on one team, okay? And even if there were some missteps today, we all pulled through for each other.”

Pidge scoffed and gestured at Lance. “ _ Some _ ?”

“Hey!”

“Get some rest, paladins,” Allura said. “It has been a long day.”

Hunk jabbed his thumb behind him. “I need to go clear my head. I’ll be in the kitchen.” With a wave, he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

Pidge rattled off some technical terms no one really understood but she had to work on. 

Arms crossed, Keith bumped his shoulder against Lance’s. “C’mon.”

Lance huffed, keeping up his frown. But he followed Keith into the hallway, practically dragging his feet the whole way.

“I messed up  _ once _ !” Lance muttered when they were alone. “And everyone is rubbing it in my face.” He pouted.

“You’re still on that?”   


“ _ Yeah _ I’m still on it!” 

Keith bit his lower lip and softened his tone. “Everybody has bad days, Lance. You’re not gonna be on your A game all the time.”   


“You are,” Lance grumbled.

“No I’m not.” Keith planted a kiss on Lance’s cheek and knotted their fingers together. He gave Lance’s hand a squeeze. “We were all just kidding back there, okay? Don’t beat yourself up.”

They continued walking down the hallway hand-in-hand. And they both moved a little closer to the other.

Lance perked up when an idea hit him. “You wanna play Monsters and Mana?” 

Keith threw his head back and groaned. “I hate that game.”   


“That’s because you always lose!” Lance raised their entwined hands to his face, putting them just below his eyes. He gave the puppy dog stare. “Pleaseeeeeee?”

“I don’t-”   


Lance peppered kisses across Keith’s knuckles. “ _ Please _ , Keith? Love of my life? Best boyfriend ever? Sexiest mullet in the universe?”   


He lowered their hands to stick out his bottom lip. And that’s what really got Keith, who huffed through his nostrils. “ _ Fine _ .” 


	5. Late Night Talk

In hindsight, Keith... _ might’ve _ overreacted. But he couldn’t help assuming the worst when he woke up and Lance wasn’t lying next to him. It  _ was _ the middle of the night. Where’d he go?

After reaching for Lance’s hand and pawing at the cold bedsheet, he instantly came to. His senses sharpened. 

He knew he would get no response, but he muttered Lance’s name anyway. And, of course, he was met with silence.

Keith flicked on the light. No Lance.

Naturally, he started to panic. 

Keith was such a light sleeper that he couldn’t imagine anything noisy going down without waking him up. But  _ could _ something have happened?   


His heart hammered in his chest, pulse throbbing. 

He sprang out of the bed in a messy heap of limbs and locks. He called for Lance a few more times, knocking on the bathroom and peering inside. Still, no response.

Keith’s heartbeat sped up.

He swallowed.

Scrambling to the dresser, he grabbed the first shirt he saw and threw it over his head. He snatched his bayard and headed for the door. 

In the hall, Keith whispered, “Lance?” He didn’t want to wake up anyone else so he kept his voice low, but the lurking panic sunk its teeth in and sucked him dry of any restraint. It was hard to maintain the whisper.

Luckily, though, it stayed silent, which meant he didn’t disturb any of the others. 

But if something happened to Lance, he’d make sure all of them knew it. 

Keith shook his head.  _ Nothing happened to Lance. He’s probably getting a late night snack. Calm down.  _

He kept a defensive position anyway, creeping across the castle on the balls of his feet with his bayard equipped in front of him. And he stayed alert. Just in case.

Keith kicked open the door to the kitchen. “Lance? You in here?” 

Silence greeted him like a cold handshake, sending goosebumps across his skin. Once he made sure Lance wasn’t there, he kept moving.

The pit in his stomach grew with each passing tick. Where else would Lance be? 

There were no signs of a struggle. Keith reminded himself of that as he tried to swallow the increasing worry.

He decided to check the Lions’ bay. 

And sure enough, when his heel shoved the door open, he noticed a figure sitting on the snout of the Blue Lion. Between the eyes, towards the edge, legs pulled into his chest and arms wrapped around them.

Keith didn’t need to get closer to know who it was. He’d recognize Lance anywhere.

He lowered his bayard. “Lance?”

Lance sniffled. “Keith?”   


Keith stepped to Blue’s paw, tilting his head to look up. He gave a relieved exhale. “Hey. I was looking all over for you.”   


“Sorry.” Lance sniffled again and wiped his face. Keith frowned. “I just needed to think, I guess.”   


“Can I join you?” 

Lance nodded.

Keith left his bayard on the floor. With a little assistance from Blue, he managed to climb up her arm and sit on Lance’s left. 

Keith instantly noticed that Lance had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy and there were stained trails of tears running down his cheeks. 

Keith suddenly ached.  

Lance looked down at his knees. He squeezed his eyes closed. 

“Hey,” Keith said softly. “What’s wrong?”

Lance shook his head, sinking his face into his arms so Keith couldn’t see.

“Lance,” Keith tried again. He sounded more desperate this time. “Talk to me.”

A pause. Lance hesitated. He took a deep breath before raising his swollen eyes. Keith’s heart started to break. He hated seeing Lance like this. It nearly made  _ him _ cry.

“It’s just…” Lance bit his lip. Another tear fell and Keith wiped it away with his thumb. “I miss my family. So much. I thought it would get easier the longer I was away. But it’s harder, y’know? Cause I haven’t seen them in so long.”   


Keith pretended to understand. “Yeah.”   


“And I love you guys,” Lance continued, dropping his gaze. “I do. I love  _ you _ , Keith. You know I do. But...I just wish I could see my family.” 

Keith didn’t know what to say. So, instead of saying anything, he took one of Lance’s hands, wrapped it in his own, and let Lance keep talking. He just listened.

“I just never thought I’d be away from them for this long.” His breathing staggered. “I don’t know. I guess I’ve been thinking about them a lot. I really miss them. And don’t get me wrong, being here and piloting the Blue Lion is the coolest thing ever. But sometimes...I just want to go back to Earth.”

Keith waited for Lance to say more. He didn’t. So, he tried, “Lance...by being apart of Voltron, you’re keeping your family safe. You’re protecting them. ...Without you, they wouldn’t still be here.”

“Without the team.”   


“Including  _ you _ .” 

Lance managed a smile. “I guess I didn’t really think about that.”

“Did it help…?”   


“Yeah.”

Keith’s heart swelled from the look on Lance’s face. He pressed a lingering kiss to Lance’s temple. “If you ever need to talk about it...I’m here.” 

“I know,” Lance said. “I’m sorry I haven’t really talked about it. You already have so much on your plate and I didn’t want-”   


“Hey,” Keith interrupted. With his free hand, he slipped his fingers under Lance’s chin and gently forced their eyes to meet. “You’re not a burden, Lance. Whatever problems you have are my problems, too.” 

The smile turned sheepish. “I guess sometimes I just forget what an awesome boyfriend I have.”

Keith kissed him without missing a beat. Dipping his head, he dove in for Lance’s lips. A startled yelp rumbled out from Lance, mostly muffled by Keith’s mouth. But Lance regained himself quickly.

Keith moved his fingers from Lance’s chin to his jaw. Lance, though, tangled his in Keith’s mes of hair. He knitted his fingers towards the nape of Keith’s neck.

Breaking their entwined hands, Keith used his to push Lance closer. His fingertips lingered on the soft material of Lance’s shirt.

Lance willingly followed Keith’s hand. He, without unlatching his lips, maneuvered surprisingly gracefully into Keith’s lap. 

It lit the first spark of a fireworks show in Keith’s chest. 

Keith parted Lance’s lips with his tongue. No matter how long they’d been dating, he never felt like he did it right, but Lance didn’t care. In fact, he always responded with a soft moan.

Lance started to push Keith back, but before Keith could fall, he had to come up for air. 

His eyes only opened into small slits when he said, “I’m not doing this on Blue.”   


“Oh yeah,” Lance said breathlessly. He pressed a messy kiss to Keith’s mouth. “Now I remember why I like being in space so much.”

He was still somewhat in a daze, eyes half-lidded and mouth in a flustered smile. So Keith took his hand and said, “C’mon.” 

Lance followed as Keith led him down Blue and back to his room.


	6. Getting Caught Mid-Make Out

“Lance? Why did you drag me out of dinner so fast?”

“Because,” Lance finally stopped galloping like a schoolgirl and dropped Keith’s hand, “We haven’t spent any time together in like five quintants!”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about? Whenever we’re not on a mission, we’ve been training or doing team bonding.”   


Lance crossed his arms over his chest. “ _ Alone _ , Keith.” 

“Oh.”   


“And now that Shiro’s finally giving us a break, I wanted to be with you.”   


“I…. Keith looked down, “was gonna train.”

“You were gonna  _ train _ ?”   


Keith winced. “...Yeah.”   


Lance threw his hands up in the air. “Oh! That’s  _ great _ . You know what? Fine. Go train instead of hang out with me.  _ Your boyfriend _ .” 

“Lance-” Keith stepped towards him.

“ _ Nooo _ ,” Lance dragged out the word and pouted. “Whatever, man. You can just start dating your bayard.”

“I’m not gonna do that.”

“It was a  _ joke _ , Keith.”

Keith winced again. “Sorry. I’m just...really bad at this relationship stuff, okay? I didn’t realize-” He shook his head. “Lance, there’s nothing I’d rather do than be with you.”   


Lance, raising his chin, scoffed. “Now you’re just saying that.”   


“No I’m not.”   


“Yes you are.”   


“No I’m not.”   


“Yes you are.”

“No I’m  _ not _ .”   


“Yes you are.”   


“Lance-”

“Yes you are!”

Keith sighed, realizing that this conversation would go nowhere unless he tried a different tactic. 

So, instead of pursuing the argument, Keith decided to kiss Lance senseless.

And it worked.

In a single, swift bound forward, he put a hand on each of Lance’s cheeks and captured Lance’s pout with his mouth.

Keith’s lips slid across Lance’s, hooking onto Lance’s bottom. Lance hesitated, seemingly wanting to resist. But Keith started to suck on his bottom lip and he gave in almost immediately. 

Lance’s skin warmed under Keith’s fingertips. Keith’s heartbeat sped up under Lance’s.

Keith bit into Lance’s lip. Somewhere in the back of his throat, Lance groaned. The sound carried from his lungs to Keith’s, passing between their mouths. Keith smiled against Lance’s lips and bit down again. He made the same sound, a soft rumble blooming deep in his chest.

Keith forced himself closer. He pinned Lance between his own body and the wall, crushing all of the space between them. A surprised gasp fluttered out from Lance. Keith inhaled it, letting Lance’s breath soak into his lungs. It stayed close to his heart.

Lance’s hands found the skin under Keith’s shirt. Keith arched to feel his touch. 

Lance broke free of Keith’s teeth, flicking them away with his tongue. A breath shivered through him before he nibbled at the skin on Keith’s lips.

Keith put one hand on Lance’s lower back and flattened his other palm against the wall for support. With his hips, he pressed all of his weight against Lance. Their hip bones matched each other under their pants.

Keith was just about to dive at Lance’s neck when someone cleared their throat. Keith sprang back like he’d been electrified. Lance slammed into the wall. 

Lance, flushed and out of breath, managed to regain his composure first. Barely.

He leaned against the wall while he steadied himself. “Well. Your...knife isn’t in there, Keith. I don’t know where you left it.” Keith almost smacked his forehead. Lance looked up. Shiro stood a few feet away, arms crossed and legs spread. To both Keith and Lance’s surprise, he didn’t look angry. He was grinning. “Oh,” Lance said. His voice wavered. “Hey, Shiro. Didn’t see you there.”   


Shiro gently waved away Lance’s comment. “No need, Lance.”

Keith was bright red. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to keep his gaze off the floor. “How much did you see?”   


“Too much.” Shiro gave an awkward shrug. But Keith and Lance felt more awkward than he looked. 

“Sorry,” Keith said.

“No, it’s okay,” Shiro replied. His grin made a reappearance. “I’m...glad.”   


Lance perked up, shoulders rising. “You are?”   


“Yeah. I’ve been waiting for you guys to get together since we joined the team.” 

“Oh.”

Both Keith and Lance’s blush deepened.

“Just don’t let it happen again, okay?” Shiro continued. “This is why we have our own rooms.” 

“Deal.”


	7. Surprise

Keith stared at himself in the mirror.

He didn’t have a lot of clothes. Lance had said something about dressing up but Keith’s closet consisted of his paladin uniform and sweatpants. And his one other outfit: black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He’d considered consulting Shiro but ultimately decided against it, thinking he was better off with his own clothes and his own opinion.

Well. 

Maybe not the latter.

Okay. Maybe not either.

Keith shot a look at his red jacket, sprawled out on his bed. He’d taken it on, off, on again, off again, and went back in forth too many times to count before settling on no jacket.

But as he inspected himself in the mirror, he was starting to doubt the final verdict.

His exposed arms were covered in cuts and bruises, which wasn’t unusual, but they were typically hidden behind his jacket or uniform. And his pale complexion didn’t help. It made them all the more visible.

Keith started to think about the color of Lance’s skin, how beautiful and rich it was, how much he liked the taste of it under his lips, and how he’d never get tired of looking at it.

Keith wondered what Lance was wearing. Whatever it was, he’d look great. He looked great in anything.

But Keith considered the fact that he might be underdressed. It was just a t-shirt, after all. It clung to his skin pretty much everywhere and didn’t let go. Sure, his muscles were prominent, and he blushed thinking about how much he knew Lance liked that, but was it too...casual?

There was a knock at the door. Keith whipped his head away from the mirror. He gave one last look to his jacket. Another knock.

Keith decided to leave the jacket.

Making his way across the room, he took a breath and opened the door.

Lance’s grin beamed back at him. 

His smile widened, reaching his eyes, when he saw Keith.

He didn’t even bother hiding the way he examined Keith’s chest, which was fine by Keith, who looked at his.

Keith suddenly understood why Lance liked this shirt on him so much. 

Lance was wearing his own tight t-shirt. A white v-neck, sticking to him like a second skin. It revealed the outline of each individual muscle, tight here and loose there, showing what was underneath without actually putting it on full display. It was like putting a tarp over a chiseled sculpture. 

Keith swallowed, cheeks warming. “Hey.”

Lance looked at him. “Hey yourself.”

“Is this…” he gestured down at himself.

“It’s  _ perfect _ !” Lance chirped.

Keith smiled.

Lance cleared his throat, finding his confidence. He held out his arm, making a ninety degree angle with his elbow. “Shall we?”

Keith hesitated, unsure of what to do with it. But it became obvious Lance wanted him to hold on. So he looped his arm around Lance’s.

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?”

Lance’s grin bubbled over into his voice. “Nope. It’s staying a surprise until we get there.”

Keith rolled his eyes without putting any real annoyance behind it. 

Lance led him down the hallways, practically skipping every couple steps but slowing down when he lost pace with Keith. 

He guided Keith to the dining room. Outside the door, Keith raised his eyebrows. “Uh…?”

Lance dropped his arm and pushed the door open. “Surprise!”

Together, they walked inside. 

On the closest edge of the table, there were two places set up for a meal. Each had a plate, a napkin, silverware, and some sort of dish that looked alien but smelled delicious.

Between the plates sat a candle and a vase of flowers. The lights in the room were dimmed almost completely, so the candle’s flame was the only source of brightness.

Amazed, Keith turned to Lance. “You did all this...for me?”   


“With help from Hunk.”   


“Hunk?”   


Lance nodded. “I asked Hunk to make dinner for us cause _ I _ ...am actually not a good cook,” he said. “I thought we were overdue for a  _ real _ date.” His smile slipped as his gaze fell to the floor. “Do you-uh...do you like it?”   


“Lance…” Keith connected their gazes. “I  _ love _ it.” 

Lance’s eyes brightened. The tension in his face melted. “You do? Seriously?”   


“Of course I do.” 


	8. Can't Keep Their Hands off Each Other

Lance and Keith dropped their entwined hands before they stepped through the doors for dinner. As usual, they wiped their faces, blushes disappearing and smiles fading. Eventually, they wouldn’t have to do this. But until they revealed their relationship to the team, they had to keep their cover. 

They sat down next to each other, though, because they always did that, even before they started dating.

Lance  _ did _ reach for Keith’s hand under the table. He nudged Keith’s leg with his pinky to get his attention. And while he remained inconspicuous, Keith switched his fork into his left hand, lowering his right. 

He gently wrapped his hand around Lance’s pinky and squeezed. Then, he took Lance’s whole hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. 

One of Lance’s eyes peeked over at Keith before looking down at his bowl. 

He ate his meal fairly fast, faster than everyone else. 

Keith took his slow.

“And  _ that’s _ how I figured out how to reboot the system from the inside…” Pidge was saying.

She was the only one talking, but Lance stopped paying attention and Keith had already stopped listening.

WIth a huff that he kept  _ mostly _ to himself, Lance slumped against his free hand, elbow propped on the table underneath.

But, despite failing to hide his obvious boredom, Lance didn’t move.

That was the thing about dinners in the castle. Nobody got up until everyone else was done. 

So Lance stayed put, pretending to understand whatever the heck Pidge was talking about. 

After a while, Hunk joined in, and the change in voice startled Lance. He blinked, eyes having glazed over a bit, then looked to Keith, who was only halfway through his dinner. Lance looked around. Not everyone was as slow as Keith, but Lance was still the only one done.

His eyes shifted to Keith again. Keith raised an eyebrow before Lance looked down.

Under the table, Lance released Keith’s hand. A momentary frown washed up on the shore of Keith’s face. Only Lance noticed.

But Keith’s expression was immediately pulled back by the wave of surprise Lance prompted. With his fingers still on Keith’s thigh, Lance started the climb. His fingertips went up and up and up Keith’s dark jeans. 

Keith tensed and Lance repressed a grin.

Lance pushed it further. For several ticks, he fiddled with the hem of Keith’s t-shirt. Then he went under it.    


Keith visibly froze, his full fork already halfway to his mouth. It hung in midair near his parted lips. His cheeks turned the color of his jacket. 

Lance proudly wore a consuming smile, like he’d bust out laughing any second. 

But that wasn’t unusual. 

“Keith,” Allura asked, “is everything alright?”

Everybody else’s attention shifted to him, too.

Keith awkwardly cleared his throat. “Me? Yeah, I’m fine.”   


“You sure?” Lance teased, leaning his head a little closer. “You look a little flushed, man.” 

Keith, under the table, circled his hand around Lance’s wrist and retracted it from his skin.    


“I’m fine, Lance.”   


The team went back to listening to Coran’s story. 

Lance snickered into his hand. Keith turned to glare at him and he replied with an innocent smile. 

Keith rolled his eyes. 

But when Lance looked away, Keith decided to play the game, too. 

Unlike Lance, though, he didn’t stall.

His hand went straight for the zipper on Lance’s pants.

Lance, having not expected Keith to retaliate, jumped in his seat, head whipping back to Keith. His skin turned the same color Keith’s had a dobash ago.

Lance gave a muffled yelp.

Pidge shot him a look. “Lance? What’s your problem?” 

“I-nothing! No problems here, Pidge!”

Pidge scrunched her forehead. Coran, seemingly oblivious, started talking again.

Keith chuckled into his bowl.

Lance huffed through his nostrils. With a quick scan around the room, he checked that no one was still staring at him. 

After making sure, he leaned in towards Keith. He moved in close enough for only Keith to hear him, lips nearly pressed to Keith’s ear. But it was still far enough that no one would be suspicious if they happened to see.

Lance’s breath touched Keith’s skin, shooting a line of goosebumps across Keith’s body.

“Oh,” Lance whispered, voice a little raspy, making Keith shiver, “you are  _ so _ going down, mullet.”

When he leaned back into his chair, he winked.

Keith took a nervous bite of food goo. 

Lance didn’t waste time. Keith would be ready no matter when he made a move, so he went ahead with his strike almost instantly. 

His fingertips found Keith’s thigh again. This time, they were on the inside.

Lance started at his knee, tracing shapes and lines with his fingers just the way he knew Keith liked. Slowly, he went up higher, traveling up the inside of Keith’s leg like a shy hiker. Higher and higher.

And higher. 

Keith bit into his gum.

Lance grinned.

He went up, just reaching the bottom on Keith’s jeans. But he was interrupted by a, “Lance?”

Lance retracted his hand. “ _ What _ ?” he shouted louder and more harshly than he’d meant to.

Hunk flashed his palms in defense. “Whoa, man. I was just asking if you could pass the food goo.”   


Lance’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He reached for the bowl and handed it to Pidge, who handed it to Hunk.    


Keith was still biting his lip. But now he was doing it in order to not laugh out loud.

Lance glared daggers at him.

Keith took his turn.

He slipped his hand under Lance’s shirt, fingers on his back. Hidden behind Lance’s body and under the table, nobody could see him

He moved his fingers the way Lance liked, rubbing little circles along his spine. Slowly. But he started to move faster.

Lance choked and started to cough. Obnoxiously. 

Hunk looked around. “Did I miss something?”

“What’s going on with you two?” Shiro asked.

“Nothing,” they replied in unison.


	9. Unnecessary Spoiling

Keith woke up to the smell of food goo. And Lance.

When he blinked the grogginess out of his eyes, he stretched, yawned, and started to look around. Lance, distracted by something near the door, had his back facing Keith. 

Keith pushed himself up on his palms. “Lance…?”

Lance whipped around with a huge grin plastered on his face. “Oh! Morning, babe!” he chirped. Then he frowned. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”   


Keith shook his head and Lance’s frown disappeared. “No. You didn’t.”   


“Good.”

Keith rubbed at his face, yawning again. “What’re you doing?” 

“I,” Lance announced as he flattened a palm across his chest, “am making you breakfast in bed.” He bit his lip. “Er-food goo in bed.” He pulled a bowl off the table, which must’ve been what he was distracted by, and walked it towards Keith.

Keith furrowed his brows. “Why?”   


“What do you mean why?”

“Why are you doing this for me?” Keith asked. “I  _ know _ it’s not our anniversary or anything.”

Lance cocked his head. “Why do I need a reason?”

Keith shrugged. “I dunno.”

“Well,” Lance said, putting the bowl on the nightstand and hopping into bed next to Keith, “I’m doing it cause I love you. How’s that?”   


Keith was still confused as Lance took his hands, lacing their fingers. He kissed Keith’s knuckles. “So breakfast in bed...just because you love me?” 

“Yeah.” Lance smiled against Keith’s skin. “I love you a  _ lot _ . And I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Keith shook his head. “No one’s ever...done something like that for me before. Just...because.”

“No one’s ever loved you like I do, Keith.”

Keith squeezed his hands. “I love you, too, Lance. So much.”


	10. Bear Hug

“I’m so tired,” Hunk groaned. 

Keith raised an eyebrow, downing another mouthful of food goo. “Then why are you up?”

Hunk shrugged across the table. “I dunno, man. I just couldn’t fall back asleep.” He shoved a forkful of breakfast into his mouth. And he didn’t swallow before he talked. “Where’s Lance?”   


“Where do you think?” Keith answered.

The door to the dining room opened. Low and behold, Lance was the one who strode in.

Hunk grinned. “I think he’s right there.”

Keith rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Lance, who got his own bowl and headed towards them. 

“Morning, Hunk,” Lance greeted.

“I thought you were sleeping,” Keith said.

“Morning to you, too, babe.” 

Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance put his bowl in front of the chair on Keith’s right. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Keith from behind, nestling his head onto Keith’s shoulder.

Hunk scrunched his nose.

Keith shrugged into Lance’s arms. He turned his head to press a kiss to Lance’s cheek.

“Aw, come on!” Hunk complained. “I’m eating!”   


Keith pressed a couple more kisses to Lance’s face. 

Lance grinned. He made his arms tighter, hugging Keith as close to his chest as possible. Keith pulled his mouth back, giving Lance the chance to kiss him. He put his lips to Keith’s nose with a loud  _ smack _ . 

“Gross!” Hunk cried.

Lance hugged Keith harder.


	11. Fingers in the Other's Hair

They’d been kissing for a while.

They’d been kissing so long Lance’s lips were sore and Keith’s were swollen.

But that wasn’t any reason to stop.

They shifted, tangled in the sheets on Lance’s bed, their bodies bumping against each other.

Lance’s fingers made their way into Keith’s hair, slipping between the curls. He tugged on it and pulled Keith’s face as close as it could possibly get.

Keith responded by threading his fingers in Lance’s hair.

He mimicked Lance, moving Lance’s body closer. He straightened against the mattress. Lance slid his leg overtop of Keith. Each of his arms pressed into the bed, pinning Keith underneath him.

Lance retracted his mouth. Eyes half-lidded and lips curled into a soft smile, he whispered, “You have the best hair in the whole universe. Did you know that?”   


Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance combed through Keith’s hair with his fingers. “It’s so soft…” he said. “We’re always defending the universe...how do you have time to keep it so soft?”

“Lance?”   


“Yeah?”   


“Stop talking and kiss me.”


	12. Movie Night

Pidge was a genius.

In Lance’s opinion, she was just amazing.

She’d constructed a machine for the sole purpose of movie watching. And with a fortunate night off, the team could test it out.

Lance was excited for the movie. He was excited to show Allura and Coran what a movie was. And he was excited for a night where they could just spend time as a family.

But what he was most excited for?

Cuddling with Keith. 

More specifically, showing off his adorable boyfriend, Keith, to everyone else.

As soon as Pidge declared everything ready, Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and staked their territory. 

“Lance, wha-”

He pulled Keith into a chair.

A chair that was only made for one person.

Keith didn’t complain, though. But Hunk did grin when he walked in. Pidge rolled her eyes.

Someone started tossing out blankets. Lance took one for both him and Keith, wrapping it over their legs.

“Just a reminder,” Shiro said to them, pointing at their entwined legs under the blanket, “just because we can’t see what happens under there doesn’t mean we can’t hear it.”   


Keith’s face turned bright red.

“Then we’ll just keep it quiet.” Lance waved Shiro off.

Keith looked like he was about to smack him. “ _ Lance _ !”

“ _ What _ ?”   


For most of the movie, though, they managed to contain themselves.

Lance dropped his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith put an arm around Lance’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest. Under the blanket, their legs criss and crossed. 

Keith tucked a kiss onto Lance’s forehead.

They sat, two bodies together as one, and dozed off on top of each other.


	13. Hand Holding for Comfort

“It’s going to be dangerous,” Shiro was saying. “This might be the most dangerous mission we’ve ever been on.” 

The team was being briefed in the main bay. Shiro and Allura stood in front of the others, arms crossed as they wore matching frowns. Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith listened from a cluster a few feet away.

But Keith wasn’t listening as closely as he should have been.

He was listening to everything Lance’s expression silently screamed at him. The hunched shoulders, furrowed brows, tense eyes. The fake confidence and the shielded worry.

He knew that look.

“Hey,” Keith whispered.

Lance’s attention turned to him.

“It’s...it’s gonna be okay, Lance.”

Lance tried for a smile. “Doesn’t look like it,” he whispered back.

Keith didn’t know what to say. He knew he had to say something, but he didn’t know what.

“We’ve done dangerous before,” he ventured.

Shiro’s eyes flicked to the them in Keith’s peripheral vision. Surprisingly, he didn’t say anything. He probably read Keith and saw that this just couldn’t wait until after the briefing. 

Lance started to smile.

But Keith wouldn’t let him get there. To the place where he could hide behind fake smiles and fake jokes.

“Look at me,” said Keith. His voice managed to stay soft. He took Lance’s hand in his, wrapping their fingers together and squeezing. “I promise you this’ll be okay.” He didn’t really believe what he was saying. But he had to believe it. For Lance’s sake. “ _ I promise _ .” 

Lance gave another smile. A real one this time.

He didn’t say anything, but he squeezed back.


	14. Forehead Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE ARE SO SHORT IM SORRY BUT I CANT FIND THE TIME TO WRITE THEM

Lance walked out of the bathroom in the middle of brushing his teeth. “I’m just saying,” he continued, muffled by the toothpaste, “I totally had the situation under control.”   


Keith raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t see the guy behind you.” 

“I totally did!”

“Whatever you say, Lance.”

Lance went back into the bathroom, spit, rinsed his mouth, and came back out. “You’re the worst.”   


Keith made room for him on the bed, pulling the blankets down on Lance’s side. “You don’t actually mean that.”   


Lance huffed. “ _ Fine _ . You’re right. I don’t.”   


Keith smirked.

Lance climbed in next to him, sinking under the covers. Keith, after shutting off the light, slipped down beside him.

He wrapped his arms around Lance from behind. One wormed between Lance and the mattress, the other draped on top of his side. Lance shifted against him.

Leaning forward, Keith pressed a lingering kiss to Lance’s forehead. He didn’t take his time pulling back, letting his lips warm Lance’s skin.

“I love you, Lance.”   


“Yeah, yeah.” Lance smiled. “I love you, too.”


	15. Shared Looks from Across the Room

“Team bonding is important,” Shiro said. “It’s important that build strong foundations for it. Without it, we’re not much of a team.”   


Hunk raised his hand but started talking before Shiro gestured to him. “But...aren’t we like...already a team? We all trust each other. ...I think.”

“We do,” Shiro agreed. “But it can’t hurt. I was just thinking that we should split up, maybe into pairs-”   


“I’ll take Keith,” Lance blurted out.

Keith did his best not to laugh from across the room. Lance’s eyes flicked to him as he shrugged sheepishly.

“You will?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah...I mean…” Lance looked to Keith for help but received none. He didn’t look away, though. Their gazes stayed on each other while he struggled. “We’re rivals...y’know. We need to bond!”

“Didn’t you already have a bonding moment?” Pidge asked.

Lance shushed her.

Shiro continued, but not without raising an eyebrow at Lance. “Alright. Well now that we’ve established Lance is going with Keith...I was thinking that we could start with a couple physical exercises first-”   


Keith coughed. Grinning, Lance stared at him. Keith reddenned.

“Whoa, Keith,” Hunk said. “You okay, buddy?”   


“Fine,” Keith managed. He looked back up, making eye contact with Lance, who joked and laughed at him without saying a word.

“I just want to make sure that we’re a strong team,” Shiro said. “And we stay that way.”   


Lance raised his hand like he was in a classroom. He looked Keith dead in the eyes as he said, “That’s a good point, Shiro. It’s  _ hard _ to build trust. But once you get past that, it feels really nice. I think we should get started. It’s so  _ hard _ that we should probably go. The longer we wait the  _ harder _ it’ll get.”

Pidge very obviously fake coughed into her hand.

Keith’s cheeks blushed harder. Lance wore a smirk and angled it at him. Keith cleared his throat. “Yeah. What Lance said.”

Lance didn’t even wait for Shiro to answer. He headed for the door. Keith followed. “Great! Catch up with you guys later!”


	16. Pet Names

Lance bolted into the training room right as Keith was taking a swing.

“Babe!” he called. “Babe, babe, babe!”

Keith, brushing sweat off his forehead with the back of his head, finished the move and turned off the simulation. He sheathed his bayard. “If you say  _ babe _ one more time-”

“Fine.” Lance continued using the same excited voice. “Mullet, mullet, mul-”   


Keith rolled his eyes. “Why can’t you just use my name when you’re talking to me,  _ Lance _ ?” 

“Because that’s not what couples  _ do _ !” Lance whined. He waved at Keith dismissively. “Okay, forget it. I’ll start over.”   


“Wha-”   


But Lance had already turned on his heel, headed back the way he came. Once he reached the door, he immediately reversed himself. He wore the same expression as before. 

“Love, love, l-”   


“Lance-”   


Lance shook his head. “No, you’re right. That doesn’t sound as good. Lemme try again.”

Keith watched him in bewilderment. 

Lance repeated the same steps as before. This time, though, when he made a beeline for Keith, he shouted, “Baby, baby, baby!”

Then he pouted, putting a hand to his chin thoughtfully. 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, what-”   


“I’m gonna have to work on this.” Lance tapped his chin. “We need better pet names.” 

“Lance, I love you, but-”   


“I’m gonna start calling you  _ sexy _ ,” said Lance. 

“What?!”

“And samurai. Can I call you samurai? Good.” 

Keith raised his eyebrow higher. “Didn’t you have something you had to tell me?”   


Lance’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh, yeah. Dinner’s ready.”

“It would’ve been nice if you led with that,” Keith grumbled.

Lance kept rattling off a list of pet names. 


	17. Early Morning Cuddling

Keith shut off the bathroom light with a yawn. He stretched his arms over his head, slowly padding back into the bedroom.

“C’mere,” Lance mumbled into his pillow.

“Are you talking to me?” Keith whispered back.

“Mmmmnnn,” Lance murmured in agreement.

Keith slipped onto his side of the bed.

Lance reached for him without opening his eyes. “You’re not allowed to leave.” 

“I had to  _ pee _ , Lance.”

“I don’t care,” Lance mumbled. “It’s too early. Stay with me.”

Keith rolled his eyes. But he didn’t protest. Instead, he took Lance into his arms, making his body curl around Lance’s. Their legs tangled. Lance’s head tipped back against Keith’s. 

Keith pressed a kiss to his neck.

Lance’s body warmth made Keith pull him even closer. There wasn’t much room left between them, though. They were practically one. 

Their breathing synchronized, Lance’s falling against the pillow and Keith’s falling against Lance.

Keith lowered his arms, sliding them down from Lance’s shoulders to his torso. Gently, he held Lance’s stomach to his own. Lance made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

Lance’s soft hair tickled Keith’s skin. Keith nudged it with his nose. In turn, Lance tapped his toes against Keith’s.

Keith kissed Lance’s neck again. He lingered this time, letting his lips feel Lance’s pulse under them. Lance grabbed each of Keith’s arms and tugged them tighter around his body. 

Keith kissed the exposed skin of Lance’s shoulder peeking out from underneath his shirt. Lance made another noise, a little less soft and a little more guttural. Lips still on Lance’s skin, Keith grinned. He kissed his way across the skin above Lance’s shirt. When he had almost reached the other shoulder, Lance turned his head and tilted it to meet Keith. His eyes, half-lidded, blinked into Keith’s before forcing Keith’s mouth off his back. His lip stole the attention of Keith’s.

Lance kissed him softly, like they had all the time in the world. He kissed him like he was sucking off the faint morning dew. 

He pulled back to whisper, “We’re not leaving here. I want to do this all day.”   


Keith’s grin widened. “Deal.”


	18. Admiring Each Other

Lance traced his finger along the bare skin of Keith’s back.

“Where’d you get this one?” he whispered, running his fingertip over a thin scar.

“Garrison,” Keith whispered back. “Taught me to always watch my back.”

Lance kissed it, letting his lips sweep across the skin.

“And this one?” Lance asked softly.

Keith tilted his head to glance at it. “Galra.”

Lance kissed this one, too. But his mouth lingered.

Keith gave a gentle moan.

“You’re amazing,” Lance muttered against his skin. “You know that?”

“For what?”   


“For being as strong as you are.” 

Lance started to kiss all of Keith’s scars over again. Every one softer and longer than the time before. 

Keith turned in the bed, moving so that his chest was now on top. He reached up to catch Lance’s lips with his own.

“So are you, Lance,” he whispered.


	19. Laughing Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what the hell to write for this prompt *shrug*

Lance bit his lip. “I uh….”   


“Never done this before?” Keith shook his head and swallowed. “Yeah. Me neither.”

Lance’s blush deepened. “So...do I...um…”

“Yeah. I...think that’s right.”

Keith slid his hand down Lance’s bare waist. 

They stared at each other for a dobash.

And then Keith started to laugh. 

Lance immediately furrowed his brows. “What? What’s wrong? Am I-”   


“No...it’s not you. I mean...it’s us,” Keith said. “This whole situation. We’re both...so bad at this.” 

Lance pouted. “Bad? Keith, it’s only our first time…”

“I know, I know. But it’s just...so awkward. And I guess it’s just better to laugh at it…”   


Lance eased. “Oh.” He smiled. “Maybe you’re right.”


	20. One is Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had absolutely no time today so I'm just reusing a one-shot i posted last month OOPS

When the cry came, it came ear-splitting. It came world-shattering. And it came heartbreaking.

It sounded like pure pain funneled into a pair of lungs.

" _Lance_!"

Keith's voice was ragged, cutting through the echo of the team's battle. With one word, two syllables, his jagged voice tore everyone's attention away.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself onto his feet and slammed the butt of his blade into his opponent's chest. And then he took off without a second thought, diving to catch Lance's falling body. He managed to snake his arms underneath Lance in time. They both hit the ground with a _thud_.

Keith pushed their entwined bodies up.

"Lance," Keith said again, more desperate now as he looked over Lance's wounds. "Why would you do that?"

"What?" Lance tried, parting his dry lips. Blood spilled down his chin. "Take a hit for you?" His eyes fluttered closed. "Cause I love you, tough guy."

Keith put his hand against Lance's cheek, tapping his thumb under one brown eye. "Lance! Lance, stay with me!"

"Huh?"

"Lance!" Keith pulled him closer, one hand on his face and one hand cradling the back of his head. He carefully moved Lance into his lap, balancing him across his thighs.

He wiped away some of the blood forming at the corner of Lance's mouth. "Lance! I love you, too? Okay? Stay with me. Do you hear me?"

"I...I hear you." Lance's voice started to drift like it was being carried by the wind.

Keith saw the others rushing toward him in his peripheral vision but he didn't look up. "Open your eyes. Lance. Lance. Please open your eyes."

And he tried. He tried to open them but he groaned and they instantly fell shut again. His head lolled across Keith's lap.

Keith glanced at the gaping wound in Lance's torso. With every passing tick, more and more blood stained the canvas of his white and blue uniform. Keith momentarily whipped his head back. "Guys!" he screamed. Something broke every ounce of self control he always had. He dripped with panic now.

Lance's fingers touched his arm. He turned back, eyes flickering between Lance's face and his hand.

"Keith…"

"I'm right here," Keith said. He softened his voice for Lance. "It's gonna be okay. You hear me? Everything is gonna be okay."

"Yeah." Lance's breathing was heavy. "But...just in case-"

Keith's expression hardened and he held Lance a little tighter. "No. The others are coming. We're getting you out of here."

"Just in case, Keith-"

"No. Don't you dare say goodbye to me."

Lance licked his bloody lips. "-I love you. Thanks...for being the best boyfriend in the whole universe."

Keith brushed Lance's stray tears away. "I love you, too, Lance. So much, okay? But you're not going anywhere." He jerked his head towards the others again, careful not to move the lower half of his body and disturb Lance. "Guys! We can't wait for Coran and the castle! Somebody help me move him into my lion. Now!" He peered at the now unconscious body in his arms. "You're gonna be fine, Lance. ...Lance?!"

* * *

 

Keith sat with his elbows pressed to his knees, hands clasped out in front of him, forehead leaned against his knuckles. 

He contemplated closing his eyes, tempted to fall asleep. And he almost did. But he forced himself to stay awake. 

Good thing, too. When the pod opened, Keith was on his feet before Lance managed to tumble out. 

Keith jumped, catching Lance as he tripped into his arms. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “It’s okay. I gotcha.”

Lance rubbed at his eyes. “Keith?” 

“Hey.”

“What…” Lance turned his head against the crook of Keith’s arm. “What happened? Last thing I remember...I was saying  _ goodbye _ to you.”

Keith pushed a lock of Lance’s hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. “Yeah.”

“Guess you got me outta there fast enough, huh?” 

“I almost didn’t.” Keith bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry you even had to-” 

“ _ No _ . Don’t do that.”

He furrowed a brow. “Do what?” 

“That thing.”   


“What thing?”   


“Your take-all-the-blame-thing,” Lance said. He smiled and his eyes glimmered. Keith’s heart melted. “It’s adorable, but it’s frustrating.” He exhaled. “It’s not your fault.” 

“Lance-”

“Hey.” Lance reached a hand up and kissed the skin under Keith’s eye with his thumb. “It’s okay. I’m...alive. Thanks to you. I saved your life and you saved mine.” He grinned. “Just hero stuff.”

Holding his breath, Keith leaned into Lance’s touch. “I love you.” 

Lance kissed him.


	21. Kiss in the Rain

There were so many things Lance loved about coming back to Earth. For one, seeing his family, of course. And introducing his family to his space family. More specifically, introducing them to his boyfriend, Keith. 

He’d missed a lot of things about Earth. He’d missed the sun and the summer and his mom’s cooking. He’d missed running outside and sleeping in his own bed and normal swimming pools. He’d missed hugging his siblings and eating chocolate and dancing in the rain. He’d missed the rain.   


So when he and Keith got stuck in the rain on a walk back to Pidge’s house, he ignored Keith’s protests.

Keith unlatched his hand from Lance’s to pull up his hood.

Lance, meanwhile, held out his palms to catch the raindrops. And he grinned like a kid in a candy shop. 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “What are you-”

“I missed this.” Lance laughed. “I almost forgot what rain felt like.” Tilting his head, he angled his chin up at the sky. 

Keith opened his mouth to say something. But the look on Lance’s face made him close it again.

And he watched. He watched Lance’s whole face light up. He watched Lance’s eyes widened. He watched Lance’s grin expand past his ears.

Lance started to dance like no one was watching. He twirled, giggling and not caring that his clothes became absolutely soaked.

Keith kept watching.

But Lance grabbed his hand and spun him around. Keith, caught off guard, yelped in surprise. He let Lance lead, though. They almost slipped a couple of times. But Lance managed to keep both of them on their feet. He was incredibly agile, moving in ways Keith didn’t know he could.

Lance spun Keith and dipped him, pulling him off his feet but keeping one arm across his back and one hand on his arm. 

They looked at each other for a tic.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Keith murmured.

Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m full of surprises.”

And he kissed the hell out of him.


	22. Major Blushing

Hunk bumped his shoulder against Lance’s. Lance jumped, shaking out of his reviere. “Dude!” he yelped. He blinked.

Hunk chuckled. “You were daydreaming.”   


Lance huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I was  _ not _ !” 

“You totally were,” Hunk said smugly. “Keith walked by without a shirt a couple of minutes ago and you haven’t left La La Land since.”

Lance made another sound of protest. This time, though, there wasn’t nearly as much to it. Hunk smirked. 

Lance elbowed him in the bicep. 

“Okay. One,  _ ow _ ,” Hunk said, rubbing his arm. “Two, you should go talk to him.” 

Lance widened his eyes. “What? Are you crazy?” 

“No. But you are.” 

“I-what?”   


Hunk wiggled his eyebrows. “Crazy _in_ _love_.” 

“Not uh!”

“Um yeah  _ huh _ .” 

Lance started to argue some more, flailing his arms and stepping all over the place. He tripped over his own feet, falling back against something sturdy. 

Keith.

Fully clothed now.

Lance lost his balance again after realizing who it was. Instantly, Keith extended his arms and prevented Lance from falling. 

Hunk conveniently slipped out of the room.

Keith blinked down at him. He flushed.

“Uh…” Lance managed.

“Hi.”

“Hey…” Lance scratched the back of his head. His cheeks turned the same color as Keith’s. 

“Better watch where you’re going.” 

“Sorry. I uh…” Lance swallowed.

Keith’s eyes trailed across Lance’s throat, watching the gulp go down. Lance followed his gaze. His blush deepened. When Keith met his again, his blush continued to deepen. 

And Keith’s turned an even darker shade, which seemed impossible.

Neither of them were letting go. 

They held each other’s gazes, both of them locked on the other. Tics passed. One. Two. Three.

Their cheeks reddened. 

When someone coughed, they both jumped. Lance tumbled to the ground with a thud. 

They looked up to see Shiro. 

And Keith and Lance were both the color of a tomato. 


	23. Hot and Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lazy piece of ass so I'm reusing something I've already posted lmao

Lance huffed.

Again.

He'd been waiting for Keith to get out of the shower for-he checked his phone- _fifteen doboshes_.

Keith had been training for what felt like forever while Lance barely managed to entertain himself.

Then he needed to shower. But honestly, Lance would've preferred him leaving the sweat.

Ugh. All he wanted was some quality cuddling time with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

 _Apparently_.

The water shut off in the bathroom. Lance grinned like an idiot.

He considered posing on Keith's bed. He hopped onto his knees and put one hand under his chin, tilting his head up.

He waited a tick before muttering, "No. That's stupid."

Whipping his legs out from underneath his body, he belly-flopped onto the mattress. "Oof!"

He stuck his ass in the air and propped an elbow on the bed, leaning his left cheek on his hand. Lance looked towards the bathroom door, batting his lashes.

It didn't open, but he could hear Keith moving around in there.

Groaning, Lance rolled onto his side. Leaning on his hip, he pressed his weight onto it. He kept his hand and arm in the same place, though he put his temple to his knuckles instead of his cheek.

He stretched one leg out towards the headboard and rested his other foot on that calf.

Several ticks passed though, and he frowned. "Ugh!"

Lance rolled back to try again. But he misjudged the amount of bed left behind him.

He tumbled onto the floor with a yelp.

Keith had somehow decided _that_ was the best time to come out.

From the floor, Lance heard the door pop open.

"Lance…?"

His eyes shot up first, peering over the edge of the bed. But the rest of his body quickly followed, springing across the sheets. "Heyyyyyyyy, babe."

Keith raised an eyebrow. Water dripped off his hair and down his face.

Lance suddenly realized the only thing Keith was wearing happened to be a towel tied around his waist.

Just. A. Towel.

His heart _hammered_ in his chest and his cheeks reddened.

Keith's abs and other muscles were on display for Lance's pleasure without any obstructions.

Including clothes.

God. Seeing Keith in a tight t-shirt was a _gift_. But this? Oh man.

Lance swore he stopped breathing. Keith had only been shirtless in front of him twice before, excluding makeouts when Lance was too distracted by Keith's lips to pull away and look. But those other times hadn't been long enough for Lance to take a mental picture.

Now Keith was standing here, in front of him, with the light reflecting off his perfect skin in a way that made Lance's insides melt.

Keith was literally the sexiest thing alive.

The towel rode low on his hips, exposing small slivers of skin that weren't usually visible. His muscular _v_ was faint-inducing, but it was also something the towel did happen to cover most of.

They made eye contact across the room, but Lance's gaze kept falling to Keith's muscles. They looked like they'd been professionally sculpted but someone who made lovesick people melt for a living.

Both of them went bright red.

Keith glanced down at himself, then looked away. Clearing his throat, he walked past Lance to his dresser.

Lance stayed in awe, watching him move. Water flicked on his skin. He swallowed.

It was getting really hard to inhale any air.

Even Keith's _back_ was sexy. How unfair was that? It was so muscles and well-worked...rugged and scarred and beautiful.

" _God_ you're hot," Lance murmured. His blush deepened. "Did I say that out loud?"

Keith half-turned back to him, only a portion of his face peering over his shoulder. "Yeah. You did."

Lance grumbled and Keith laughed. It was so soft it made Lance think he started floating.

He put both hands on his stomach, he raised both feet in the air, behind him.

His calves crossed as his toes dangled. "Well it's not fair!" Lance protested. "You shouldn't be allowed to be that hot!"

Keith rolled his eyes. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers. " _Lance_." He slipped them on without lifting up his towel. Once they touched his waist, he untied the towel and set it on the nearest chair.

"I'm just saying! It's like-I don't know! You were made from _magic_ or something!" Lance whined.

After pulling on a pair of baggy sweatpants, Keith turned and faced him. "You're being ridiculous." But he smiled.

Keith reached in another drawer for a t-shirt. Lance jumped up, widening his eyes and frantically waving his hands. "No no no!"

Keith narrowed his eyes incredulously. "No?"

"No," Lance confirmed. He took the shirt from Keith's hands, their fingers brushing against each other. "I've been waiting all day to hang out with you! And now that you're shirtless, you're _staying_ shirtless! You owe me that, mullet."

Keith blushed but shrugged. "Fine."

Lance grinned at his lack of an argument.

He threw the shirt against the wall and didn't watch for the landing. His hand fell and nudged Keith's. Their fingers laced together.

Lance huffed an over dramatic sigh. "It's not fair!"

"What's not?" Keith asked.

Lance gestured at his bare chest. "This!" He mocked a swoon. "You're _unbelievably_ sexy!"

"And you think that's unfair…?"

" _Yes_! You're just so…" Lance gave a pained moan. " _Aghhhh_! Look at you!" He ran his free hand hand over Keith's chest to illustrate his claim.

Keith caught Lance's hand, curling around it. Lance felt Keith's heavy stare on his face, so he looked up. Their eyes met. Keith was looking down to catch Lance's gaze.

"And you're not?"

"Pffft." Lance scoffed. "Not even _close_."

Keith's expression twisted like he was in physical pain. "Lance-" But then he shook his head and took back whatever he was about to say. Instead, he kissed Lance. He kissed Lance to prove him wrong and show him the exact opposite was true, that was obvious. _And_ he kissed Lance with an unimaginably fierce softness.

Keith's lips cupped around Lance's. Each of his hands held one of Lance's cheeks. But Lance tangled one hand in Keith's hair and pressed one hand to his back. The skin was _so_ smooth.

"Lance," Keith pulled away just enough to whisper, "you're _beautiful_."

He didn't take his lips away from Lance's again.

Lance's fingers found Keith's scalp under his mess of hair. He pushed, getting Keith's head as close to his as possible. As Keith's response, an incoherent groan passed between their mouths.

Lance started to lift his legs. Keith got the hint and immediately moved both of his hands. One for underneath Lance's right thigh and one for the left. He hoisted them up, prompting Lance to circle them around Keith's waist. He hooked his ankles at the back.

And Keith carried Lance to his bed, never once pulling apart.


	24. Shoulder Kiss

“Hey,” Keith greeted softly. He slid down the wall and sat next to Lance on the floor. 

Lance had his head in his hands and his knees pulled up to his chest. 

Keith bumped Lance’s shoulder with his own. 

“I messed up,” Lance muttered into his arm. “Bad.”

“We all mess up.”

Lance shook his head.

Keith frowned. “Hey,” he said again. “Look at me. Lance, look at me.”   


Lance barely raised his head. 

“ _ We all mess up _ .” 

“I’m the biggest mess up.”

“No you’re not.” 

Lance looked down again. “I don’t know why you even like me.”   


“I  _ don’t _ like you,” Keith answered. “I love you.” 

Lance let out something that fell between a moan and a sigh. “You know what I mean.”

Keith kissed Lance’s shoulder to get his attention. His nose nuzzled the cloth of Lance’s shirt. “Because you’re fearless. You’re one hell of a sharpshooter. And you’re the best boyfriend ever.” He pressed another kiss to Lance’s shoulder. “I can keep going.”

“Hmmmm.” Lance’s head started to tip against Keith’s. 

Keith took that as a  _ yes _ . “You’re amazing, Lance. And you don’t even know it. You always doubt yourself. But you’re worth so much more than you think.”


	25. Getting Dressed Up

“Lance? Have you seen my tie? ...Lance?” Keith poked his head up, lifting it out of the dresser drawers. “Lance?”   


“Huh?” Lance appeared from the bathroom, a tie dangling around his neck. 

Keith blinked. “Babe. That’s my tie.”   


Lance looked down at himself. “What? No it’s not.”

“Yes it is. Allura said that’s the one I’m supposed to wear.”

“I don’t think I remember that.” Lance fidgeted with his suit jacket.

Keith leaned forward and plucked another tie off the bed. “This is yours.” He held it up.

“Oh yeah.” Lance frowned. 

Keith chuckled. He extended his free hand. “C’mere.”

Lance took his hand, letting Keith pull him closer. 

Keith removed almost all of the space between them. With Lance’s body nearly pressed to his, he unknotted the tie Lance had on. “You didn’t do this right,” he said with a grin.

Lance rolled his eyes.

Keith slipped the tie over his arm and let it hang. He wrapped the other tie around Lance’s neck. His fingers brushed against Lance’s skin in multiple places. 

“I still can’t believe we don’t get to pick what we wear to this stupid party,” Lance grumbled. “It’s a party to thank us for saving the universe! Shouldn’t we be wearing our paladin uniforms?”   


“You heard Allura.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Something about looking diplomatic or whatever.”   


Keith finished with the tie. This time, it was right. 

He put a hand on each of Lance’s shoulders and spun their conjoined bodies towards the mirror. Lance stood in front.

Keith tucked his chin onto Lance’s shoulder. He nuzzled a kiss above the jacket collar while Lance studied his reflection.

“Well, I think you look great,” Keith murmured.

Lance smiled. “Oh yeah?”   


“Yeah.”   


Lance’s smile turned mischievous. “How long do you think we have before we gotta leave?”

“I dunno. Probably not long.”

“Then let’s make this quick.”   


Lance grabbed Keith by the collar, crushed their lips together, and pulled him onto the bed. 


	26. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna post this HOURS ago but then the new trailer and everything came out so...
> 
> IM STILL DYING

Keith was pulled from his thoughts when a smooth voice greeted him. “Hey.”   


Lance.

“Hey yourself.”   


Lance smiled at him. “What’re you doing over here brooding by yourself?”

“I’m not brooding.”   


Lance raised his palms defensively. “Whatever you say, man.”   


Keith uncrossed his arms. “What’re  _ you _ doing?” 

“Aside from looking incredibly handsome, you mean?”

“Right.”   


Lance’s smile softened. “I came over here to ask you to dance.” 

“You know I can’t dance, right?”

“I know.”

Lance didn’t wait for a response. He took Keith by the hand, turning to weave through the crowd. Keith held on and followed without protest.

When Lance found a spot far enough away from everyone else, he faced Keith again. “Put your hands on my shoulders,” he said.

Keith stretched his arms out. “Like this?”

Lance laughed. “Relax. I’m not gonna attack you. Loosen up.”

As Keith tried to follow, Lance put a hand on each of his hips. And he pulled Keith closer so they could feel the other’s breath against their face. 

“Follow me,” Lance instructed.

He started to move in slow, graceful steps. Just back and forth.

Keith’s paces were rigid and forced. At first, he moved with Lance. But he quickly fell off beat. He stepped on Lance’s feet.

“I know enough about dancing to know that was wrong, wasn’t it?”   


“Yeah.” Lance laughed again. “But you’re starting to get the hang of it.”   


“I am?”   


“Sort of.”

Keith looked away from Lance’s face to study his feet, counting the steps under his breath. 

As he began to catch on and fall into rhythm with Lance, Lance’s hands slid a little lower than his waist.

“See?” Lance whispered. “Told you.” 


	27. Falling Asleep Together

They’d almost never been this exhausted. But after nonstop fighting and little breaks, they were completely wiped.

When Shiro told the team to get some rest, Lance was all too eager to oblige. Keith wasn’t. But Lance took him by the hand and led him back to his room anyway.

“I know you too well, babe.”

Keith complained about not needing to sleep. Lance could see right through and wouldn’t let him avoid it.

Lance shut the door when they got to the room. 

“I’ll stay with you if you need me to,” Keith said. 

“You’re staying anyway.”

“Lance-”

Lance started to strip out of his paladin armor, prompting Keith to hold his tongue and watch instead. With a smirk, Lance continued. Slowly, he slipped each layer of clothes off. 

Keith blushed.

Lance removed everything except his underwear. 

And then he started to take off Keith’s armor. Keith actually didn’t protest. 

After exposing a section of skin, Lance kissed it. When he finished, he led Keith over to the bed. And he pulled Keith in close so they could collapse under the covers. 


	28. (Bad) Flirting

The day had consisted of training. Training. Training. Lunch. And more training. It was necessary, of course, but it left the team exhausted.   


“You must keep fighting,” Allura said.   


“Let’s pair off,” Shiro suggested. “Lance, you go with Keith.”   


Lance grinned. “Oh yeah. I’m gonna kick Keith’s butt.”   


“Why don’t you try taking him from behind, Keith?” Shiro said.   


Lance snorted into his hand. Keith shot him a look, brows furrowed in question. But he saw the blush creeping onto Lance’s cheeks and he instantly understood. He turned back to 

Shiro. “Sure. Lance needs more practice with that, anyway.”

Lance’s face changed to a bright red. “Hey!” he cried defensively. “No he doesn’t! I mean-no I don’t! Keith does!”   


“Mmmm, I don’t think so, Lance,” Keith said, grinning. “I’m rarely the one to get taken from behind. It’s normally you.”   


“Maybe you should try it for a change! It’s harder than you think!”   


Keith raised an eyebrow. He was starting to blush, too, but not nearly as much as Lance.    


The whole team stared at them.    


“Coming from behind is pretty hard, too, Lance,” Keith countered.   


“It’s hard to be in the front! It hurts!”

“Well it is only if you’re not careful,” Hunk added, reminding Keith and Lance that they weren’t the only ones in the room.

“Making sure you’re protected is important,” Keith said. 

“Duh!” Lance replied. “But sometimes the other person just comes up behind you out of nowhere!”

Keith furrowed his brows. “I have never done that to you, Lance. And I never would.” 

“I know that.”   


Keith studied his expression. “Unless...you want me to do that.”

“I’d rather take  _ you _ from behind, Keith.” 

Pidge looked between them. “Is there something you guys wanna tell us?”


	29. Protecting the Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was posted so late and sorry it's so short and sorry it's so shitty. it's been a long ass day and I didn't have the time or the energy to do much better.

When Lance went down during the fight, Keith let his guard slip. He had to catch Lance. He needed to. Letting him fall wasn’t an option.

And he managed to succeed, pulling Lance into his arms as they both sank to the ground.

He cradled him. The others formed a circle around them, protecting them. 

But Keith was more concerned with protecting Lance than protecting himself. 

He held Lance close, nursing the wound and telling him everything was going to be okay. 

One of the Galra fighters got past Hunk. Keith cut him down faster than Lance could blink. 

After that, no one else dared to get any closer. Keith hovered over him like a bear protecting her cub, ready to take on any conceivable threat. 

But while he looked menacing to everyone else, he held Lance softer than anyone had ever been held. He planted kisses to his forehead and gave reassuring shoulder squeezes. 

Everything was going to be okay. 


	30. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this story and sticking with it. and thank you to anyone who left sweet comments along the way. it means the world to me. :)

“Lance? Lance, can I take this blindfold off already?”   


“No, babe, I already told you! It’s a surprise!”   


“If you lead me into some kinky sex chamber-“   


“I didn’t even think of that. But thanks for the idea.”   


Keith groaned but Lance just laughed. He continued to tug on Keith’s hand. Keith followed him, relying solely on his guidance to avoid crashing or falling. But Lance wouldn’t let him down. Literally.   


When he finally stopped, Keith asked, “Now can I take it off?”   


Instead of answering, Lance reached up on the tips of his feet and untied it for him.   


It was a picnic. Lance had set up a picnic for him.    


A picnic on Red. On her snout, to be more specific.    


He’d spread a blanket out and put a basket with something delicious smelling in the center.   


Lance pressed a huge kiss into Keith’s cheek.    


“Lance...”   


“I’d like to take the credit for the cooking, but it was all Hunk.”   


“Lance...this is...”   


Lance grinned. “I know.”   


Keith allowed Lance to lead him up Red’s leg. They had to drop hands to climb, but Keith grabbed Lance’s again as soon as they were on a flat plane.   


They sat down on the blanket. Lance took out the food.    


Keith handled the silverware.

When they finished eating, they curled up together. Lance rested his head on Keith’s chest and Keith wrapped an arm around him. 

“Lance...I love you. So much.”   


“I know, Keith. I love you, too.” 


End file.
